Cerberus Daily News - August 2013
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during June 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. August 2013 – Week Two 08/10/13 - JEC Pulls Funding from FTL Research By Vishal Oderos In an address to the Jaëto Economic Council, council member Narra Talryss outlined several upcoming changes to Union economic policy. Among these changes, was the controversial move to pull funding from several salarian run faster-than-light research projects. "While the Salarian Union is still dedicated to establishing communication with all of her colonies," council member Narra said. "we have a responsibility to more than just our own reconstruction efforts. As a member-species of the Citadel Council we must not shirk our duties to our allies. It is for this reason that Union funding for research into non-relay intergalactic transport and other alternative FTL transportation will be redirected into reconstruction projects such as the Mannovai Intergalactic Restoration Coalition." Council member Narra went on to claim that Non-mass effect based FTL transportation is an expensive and historically fruitless study. The colonies, Narra claimed, have always been built to be self-sufficient and, therefore, able to remain viable until reconnected through "traditional means." The address has been met with mixed reactions within the Salarian Union. While many welcomed the change, citing a need to restore confidence in salarian government, businesses, and intergalactic relations, others, such as Esheel Gerory, have called the move an obvious, and destructive, pull for power by the Narra clan. "The Linron clan has many ties in the colonies, several of which were key in securing Dalatrass Linron's rise to power. The Narra clan, while making claims of acting to secure the future of the Union, are doing nothing more than abusing their ties within the council to undermine Linron's power at the cost of our colonies. It is the height of selfish ambition and a stagnation of a critical area of research." While the response within the Union has been mixed, many non-salarians have greeted the news with enthusiasm. Lieutenant-Colonel Nalos Hepheris of the Turian Reconstruction Forces, had this to say. "In the war against the Reapers, the salarians provided criminally insignificant support. It's good to see they are finally fulfilling their duty to the Council." August 2013 – Week Three 08/14/13 - Omegan Tourist Stops Mugging In Costume, Declares Self Superhero Omegan Tourist Stops Mugging In Costume, Declares Self Superhero Cross-Posted from OmegaNet Blog StreetWatch, Naoyia vas Masro Today in Gozu District, several onlookers (including your’s truly) noticed a small tussle between a local human resident and a batarian mugger being interrupted by a salarian in a mask and tights. Declaring himself to be ‘the Bog Frog’, the salarian interposed himself between the mugger and his would-be victim, and then attacked the batarian in hand-to-hand combat, eventually driving the attacker off. I had the prestigious opportunity to interview the Bog Frog, who identified himself as Jarre Lavin, a C-Sec officer on Omega for vacation. The costume was intended to be worn to a comic convention taking place in Gozu District today. When questioned regarding his ‘superhero’ identity and his motivation for his actions during the mugging attempt, he simply had this to say. “The criteria for a superhero has changed over the millennia since the concept’s creation. For humans, any heroic character from 200 years ago wearing a suit of high-tech combat armor would constitute a superhero. For batarian expats, anyone going up against the Hegemony’s government would qualify. For vorcha, the concept exists as a hypothetical ‘super-strong vorcha.’ For turians, it’s a matter of certain actions taken at critical moments for the good of the community that would not have been possible for a normal individual to contribute. The late Archangel could count as an example of the last one, from certain perspectives. This was just a salarian iteration of the superheroic core concept: Someone doing something good with the best of intentions and the power to back up the attempt, tempered with the sense to do so without screwing it up.” With that, he stated he was late for the comic convention’s opening, and went on his way. This blogger is happy that, for a brief time, the streets of Omega were a little safer thanks to the Bog Frog. Omegan Medical Service Ends Gang War, Kills (Almost) Everyone Cross-Posted from OmegaNet Blog Gideon And Company, Gideon Ferris A gang fight between a couple of street crews out in Kima District went crazy today. The Maxi Street Knifehands and the Marpa Lane Moxiekillers both decided today would be a good day to finish each-other off, and, as it turns out, the leaders of both gangs had a contract with the freelance medical company FEMES. If you don’t know FEMES, then let me say this: Fuckers with gunships that do medevac-for-hire, complete with heavy weapon coverage if you get fucked up in a street fight. Anyways, two gangs go at it, the leaders happen to have FEMES contracts that cover high-threat response. Both gang bosses happen to get shot, so FEMES sends out the HTR medevac teams. They see the whole shootout and decide to just fucking wipe the whole place clean, leveling two apartment buildings and an empty, condemned diner that some of the fighters were using as cover. Both gang bosses got out OK, but everyone else was killed pretty fuckin’ quick. I decided to call up the head of FEMES for an interview, and the first question I had to ask was regarding a conflict of interests in carrying out two mutually-opposed HTR contracts. His only response was: “There is no conflict. This suits our interests perfectly. Next question.” The rest of the interview can be seen here on GalaxyTube. 08/17/13 - Curious Discovery On Earth's Seafloor Intrigues Scientists. Cole Cosby, Panjovian Times. Rabat, Earth. In a press conference today, SATAE officials have published a report on the recent discoveries made in the terran sea-floor, off the souther Iberian coast and to the west of the straight of Gibraltar. Last week, an Alliance state-of-the-art submarine spotted a faint element zero signature on the seabed while searching the area for any downed spaceships from the war. Thinking that the signature was originating from the drive core of the sunken remains of a cruiser, the submersible approached the area only to discover no ship remnants whatsoever. Upon closer inspection, the origin of the signature was discovered to be small amounts of element zero across the sea-floor bellow the sand. Today, here in Rabat, scientists are ready to present their finding to the public concerning this rather odd new discovery. "We have mapped the area in which the traces were found. Along with some terrain anomalies we found that most of the eezo laid at a small depression in the center of the surveyed area, along with minuscule traces of the element concentrated in a circular pattern with a radius of about two hundred meters." Said Dan Lodzski, head of the research team that conducted the surveys. "Our findings clearly attribute the presence of eezo in this area to an ancient asteroid impact that occurred roughly between ten and eighteen thousand years ago." But a few people remain skeptical. A small group of people claim that this discovery is irrefutable evidence that confirms the existence of Atlantis. An ancient mythical kingdom that is described to have disappeared under the waves of the ocean millennia ago. " The location of this finding matches exactly the one that Plato (-An ancient human philosopher that first described the existence of Atlantis-) mentions. The Atlanteans were said to have achieved great technological advancements, a statement which is only reinforced by the presence of Element Zero! Not to mention how the circular patterns found match exactly the city's circle shaped grid! I declare this discovery to be of extreme importance and I suggest that SATAE will proceed to archaeological studies of the site immediately." Says Alyona Gupta, PhD. "But then again, who wants to re-write history books these days?" She adds. Despite the discovery's rather controversial historical implications, the attention in the Rabat conference today was drawn to the impact that newly introduced element zero has had to Earth's ecosystem both on land and under the sea. Tons of eezo were dispersed through the planets atmosphere as a result of the many ships that broke up or crashed on the surfaces during the events preceding the crucible event. Contamination countermeasures and ways to prevent further dispersal have also been discussed here today. If you're intrigued by this fascinating terran legend of Atlantis, stay tuned for the magnificent documentary film "Atlantis: A Lost Empire"! Prague Philharmonic Orchestra of Earth Begins Interstellar Tour. Culture Prague Philharmonic Orchestra of Earth Begins Interstellar Tour. Stella Nemec, ANN. Prague, Greater Bohemia District. Today, after their last planet-side concert, the talented musicians of the Prague Philharmonic Orchestra are packing up their cellos and violas in their preparation for a grand galactic voyage. The members of his historical orchestra are preparing to kick off their tour next week on the citadel with great excitement. They will visit many worlds, including Thessia, Palaven, Sur'Kesh, Illium and Dekuuna in the next few months of the tour. Tickets on many venues have already been sold out. The orchestra will play a collection of the best classical music that Humanity has to offer, spreading the ancient notes of Earths very own composers through the stars. Sanna M'seeza, a spectator of today's concert here in Prague shared her impressions with us. "Do not miss it! It is a truly spectacular performance played by talented people on beautiful instruments. It's guaranteed to evoke the most wonderful emotions in everybody as it speaks to your soul through the universal language of music! I will see them again on the Citadel for sure". Do not miss the first concert of the tour at the Citadel's Dilinaga Concert Hall! A live stream of the event will be available on our website while you can purchase your tickets here! Leading Asari Therapists Accused Of Forcing Mind Melds On Patients Suzanna Moss, Diplomatic Insider The asari embassies are abuzz with activity today after allegations that several leading asari therapists – including the galaxy-renowned Matriarchs Dreia and Kallis – have been forcing mind melds on their patients. Several former patients have formed a lobbyist group – 'My Mind, My Right' – accusing members of various asari psychology associations of invading their privacy via mind meld, the asari means of temporarily joining consciousness. The lobbyists claim that they were expected to submit to meld therapy without their consent during sessions, and that the therapists responsible delved into parts of patients' minds they wished to keep private. “The mind meld is an integral part of asari-led therapy,” explains Dr. Alia Rannis, spokesperson for the Armali Psychology Association. “It allows the therapist to explore their patient's mind and quickly identify the source of their distress, allowing for effective treatment even when the patient is unwilling or unable to voice their concerns. However, we wish to make it clear that meld therapy is never forced. All patients – or those responsible for them, in the case of children or other vulnerable persons – are required to sign a consent document before such therapy begins.” The issue is currently being investigated. August 2013 – Week Four 08/18/13 - Praxis Inc. reveals new "Pleasure Cruise" service By Monati Shriba Oshabo Liana Crieg Kort Mannovai - Salarian casino and gambling franchise Praxis Inc. announced the creation of a new "Pleasure Cruise" service today, sending stocks for the relatively new corporation rising 3.8% in today's trading and creating a buzz in the hospitality and piloting services circuit. "As of tomorrow, Praxis Inc will no longer be station- or colony-bound," Praxis Inc CFO, Mannovai West Brinkin Shevol Paroba Minv Telbo said in a press release. "At 9:00 a.m. GST, Praxis Inc. will be officially launching five 'pleasure class' ships under the Praxis flag of operations, all of them combining the ultimate in security technology, the best in ship building technology, and the best in hospitality services the entire galaxy has to offer." According to Praxis Inc., the five new ships - designated the Kyython, the Morocha, the Durlina, the Cwynthic, and the Ott - will be "multi-level arcology-grade super-luxury pleasure ships" capable of housing more than 10,000 individuals comfortably at any given time. These ships have been outfitted with no less than three Typhon-class Mass Effect drives each, and the technical specifications suggest that these 'flying cities' will not only be capable of growing their own food, but fabbing their own materials and recycling their own oxygen, making each ship as self-sufficient as possible. "It is our intention to give our clients the privacy they deserve while enjoying their time away from reality," Telbo went on to add. "Each of these ships represents a world of its own, a world of refined tastes and more elevated social standing. We at Praxis Inc. know that our clients deserve to play hard for the hard work they do, and that's what we plan on providing with our new Pleasure Cruises - a chance to unwind and explore the cosmos in style, away from the humdrum of undisciplined society." Arkissa wins Tour Epira Paddy Maloo – Sports Republics After ninety days of racing, the Tour Epira of 2188 has come to a close. 120 entrants had set out in their one hand crafts to master what is the most exciting and challenging event in water sports. So it is no wonder that only 73 saw the finish line. In a surprisingly tight duel for the victory, thessia’s Reanni Arkissa took the win by a small margin over Jennifer Skeeter from earth. The acclaimed favorite, five time winner T’Mara came in third after facing difficulties through the Moon Sea Narrows. Losing a complete day to repairs dropped her back to tenth position but a strong finish was just enough to put her on the podium. The rookie's trophy, named after former champion Celda D’Vance will be taken home to Sur’Kesh by aspiring boat designer Nom Rihk. “This is just the biggest day in my life!” Arkissa told Sports Republics “But as much as you can love sailing, now I have to do something different for a while. I want to go on holiday on a desert planet!” We could not find out what her husband had to say about this but we hear Tuchanka is nice this time of year! The organizers where very satisfied with how the race went. No less than thirty accidents ended with only minor injuries, mostly cuts and bruises. “The new generation of sailors is eager to try again next year”, head organizer Ramira said. New Simulator Arena Opened on Lathos Arcology ONN, Normet Nex The Terminus-based defense contractor and arms manufacturer Goliath Securities opened the first in their anticipated series of training and entertainment simulator outlets today to an enthusiastic crowd of Omegan mercenaries and firearm enthusiasts in the Lathos Arcology. Based on the famous Armax Arsenal Arena on the Citadel, the G-Sec Training and Entertainment Center has claimed to have ‘adapted and built on the proven Armax design.’ Incorporating several series of simulated enemies, including Reaper War-era husk infantry, Collectors, simulated Hahne-Kedar security mechs, krogan warriors, vorcha and ‘fictional mercenary companies’ lacking distinctive markings (the tactics and fighting styles of which are allegedly based on several ‘prominent outfits’, drawn from the lead designer’s experiences in the Terminus Systems and Nemean Abyss prior to the Reaper War as part of the Blue Suns), the simulator is anticipated to be both a scouting point for potential talent for the Big Three and a valuable training tool for mercenaries (both PMCs and freelancers alike) operating out of Omega. When questioned regarding the series of simulated pirate and mercenary enemies, G-Sec’s CEO Markax Marinus simply stated that ‘we do not represent any known mercenary or pirate outfits currently active in the Terminus Systems, we don’t know what you’re talking about.’ POSSIBLE TERRORIST ATTACK ON SUR'KESH MEGALOPOLIS By Selleso Idrik Entish, ANNOS BASIN - Orbital arrays and planetary sensor nets have confirmed the mass deployment of military grade weaponry in the Tevishi Vael Spaceport at 1145 local time. Eyewitness accounts and station contacts indicate that the superstructure of the central terminal has been critically damaged and is in the processing of collapsing. Evacuations of the rest of Tevishi Vael is ongoing, all liners have been grounded and special response units are being deployed on the scene. All flights have been redirected to nearby Rukyo and Spire Eighteen ports. Death toll is unknown. The number of wounded is also as of yet unknown but projected to be extensive given the event occurred at the height of the port’s rush hour traffic. Union military detachments have been scrambled to the city and are expected to be arriving within the next several hours to assist in the establishment of a quarantine line around the port and reinforce civil defense units. More on the situation as it develops. ***UPDATE*** Secondary detonations around Tevishi Vael at 1200 local time, believed to be some form of resonance based demolitions technology. Ewasi Grove, Little Disan, Heavenly Clutch, Osoli Osol, and Primary Southwest arcologies have sustained critical damage. Secondary collapses have inflicted severe damage to the structural integrity of neighboring buildings. Quarantine line has been breached. First Union military units are disembarking. Stage Three Alert has been upgraded to a localized Stage Two, full scale evacuation of Southern Entish is now in effect. Death toll is unknown. Number of wounded is unknown. ***UPDATE*** Individual believed to be responsible for the bombing of Tevishi Vael engaged elements at the quarantine line with an unknown device at 1210 local time. Device generated extreme heat, light, and lethally high levels of radiation during detonation. Civil defense units caught in blast zone around confirmed Killed In Action. Additional units are requiring medical evacuation and treatment for acute radiation poisoning and burns. Bomber is believed to be traveling deeper into the city along the Faasi Expressway. Forward elements of Union military forces are moving to engage with air support. ***UPDATE*** Bomber created an Uvaso Class/Tier II nanotech event with secondary effects at 1220 local time when isolated and surrounded at K 32 of the Faasi Expressway. Heavy ordinance failed to breach defensive shell. Military liaison has confirmed the destruction of two gunships and a Union infantry platoon but has refused to release unit designations. Debris created by the collapse of the Faasi Expressway has made kill confirmation impossible. ***UPDATE*** PRIORITY ONE ALERT Second terrorist attack near the Jurim Sea. Agent believed to be operating in tandem with but separate from Tevishi Vael bomber. Noltric Dynamics.headquarters has been destroyed by a Tier II self replicating Weapon of Mass Destruction. Localized Stage Two Alert has been upgraded to a Regional Stage Two/Localized Stage One. Full scale evacuation of Entish Megalopolis is in effect. Surrounding cities have been put on alert. Weapon displays both rapid growth potential and secondary environmental effects, the most potent of with is an individually perpetuating incendiary reaction. Noltric Dynamics headquarters has collapsed into the lower levels. Sinkhole is expanding across city block. Total death toll remains unknown. Dalatrass Linron to address Union within the hour. ***UPDATE*** DALATRASS LINRON ADDRESSES UNION 08/19/13 - Hierarchy official arrested for embezzling funds via Valiance Weekly Hierarchy Ministry of Education director for Sol system Pontas Kalixi has been arrested on charges of appropriating ministry funds for her own uses. An employee of the First Bank of Irune was also arrested with Kalixi. Before her arrest, Pontas Kalixi was in charge of administrating nurturing centers and schools for older children and wards of the state on Citadel and Earth. Since the war's ending, living allowance has not been paid to serving Hierarchy personnel to reserve funds to address more pressing needs. Instead, serving personnel have been offered lodgings, food and other necessities on Hierarchy's expense, leaving anything else to be bought with savings one might have had left. Adrien Victus' controversial policy has now been in force for two years and for the time being there is no end in sight, leaving many servicemen and women disgruntled. 08/23/13 - Dissent Intensifies in “Krogan Republic” Cross-posted from Tuchanka Times Upper Karaag, Republic of Ghurst, TUCHANKA – Wide-scale rioting across the Republic of Ghurst has moved from the outer territories of the country to major cities, including Lower & Upper Karaag, Jeresh, and the Shrine of Margol. Confrontation between Ghurst security forces and rioters has cost over three dozen lives in the past three days alone, bringing the death toll of adult males to several thousand. Organized protests of Ghurst's government began early last month, organized by former Blood Pack leader Garesh Kretnis. Kretnis cited many of his grievances against the Republic of Ghurst, including “caving to demands of alien corporations,” “corrupt and weak judges” creating “trials-by-bribery,” and the loss of “key military installations & personnel” to the Northern Plains Alliance in border skirmishes. A spokesman from the Republic of Ghurst, Ghurst Lorgon, said that “The claims made by these upstarts and rebels are completely unfounded.” Lorgon, a PhD recipient from Illium's Yan'vi Institute, went on to say “Kretnis is a disgraced Blood Pack warrior trying to build a power base, plain and simple. The rioters who join him fear the change that Ghurst brings.” The 'change' that Lorgon describes includes Ghurst's intra-solar system expansion and construction and its increased funding & efforts for police forces in the country. With the current upheaval in streets, Ghurst's law enforcement could use all of the funding it can spare. Sur'Kesh Terrorism Prompts Protests on Citadel Citadel - With the recent attack on Sur'Kesh - and the mysterious message given to the Salarian Union by a self-professed "criminal" agitator of unknown origin - many salarians on the Citadel have organized a protest outside the Salarian Embassy, demanding everything from immediate expulsion of the ruling matriarchs to increased security presences in all salarian colonies. "It's a madhouse out there," C-SEC officer Valinex Torvekian told this reporter from a roped-off 'safe zone' three hundred meters from the salarian embassy. "We can't go in and police the protest since it's on salarian property, but we can't keep people from entering salarian property because the Union refuses to take action against its own people. So we're just sitting here, making sure no one gets too hurt." At the time this article hit the press, the protest had been raging on for a total of five hours. The majority of the protestors are salarian, with a few salarian rights supporters in the mix, but all of them are crying out for the "rape of Sur'Kesh" and for the members of their government to take responsibility for their actions - although no one seems to be agreeing on what that "responsibility" should be. "We've been kept out of the higher aspects of government for long enough," Citadel Zakera Ward Level 43 Jambien Fujogg Aphrik said. "People are dying now, all because of an antiquated system of government. When will the ruling body realize that the rest of the universe is leaving them behind?" Others chose different, less incendiary views. Mannovai Rovin Archolon 7 Enviak Xunvi Mordin was heartbroken by the violence of the attack, and had set up an impromptu shrine to his lost brothers on the embassy's steps. "I want to remind the politicians what will happen if they bow to these terrorist's demands," Mordin said with tears in his eyes. "I lost three good brothers that day. Many other families lost more. If these terrorists continue to hurt their own people, then what kind of salarians are we?" More worrying were the number of krogan watching the protest from a distance. Despite recently having been given rights to visit the Presidium and hold office on the Citadel, the krogan are still very touchy around the salarians, and their presence called for increased C-Sec visibility as the protest grinds on. Alliance Announces Exercise Trinity Pennant By Peter White, Tayseri Times Citadel, Local Cluster-In a joint press release, the Turian Hierarchy, Systems Alliance and Urdnot Coalition government confirmed rumours of a joint, large-scale military exercise involving their respective armed forces. Taking place in Hierarchy space, the exercise will bring together members of the 14th Palavenian Legion, the 9th Marine Frontier Division, the recently upgraded and restructured Krogan First Division as well as elements of the Third Alliance Fleet, 11th Hierarchy Fleet, and Tuchankan Defense Fleet. Codenamed Exercise Trinity Pennant, it is hoped it will be the first of a reoccuring series of exercises and will involve naval combat, landing operations, land warfare and precision orbital bombardment. The stated aim of the operation in the words of Admiral Nitesh Singh is to ‘increase combat effectiveness, readiness and interoperability between the Alliance and its allies. We look forward to a fruitful and long partnership with our allies in the Turian Hierarchy and Coalition.’ A sentiment mirrored by the Admiral’s turian and krogan counterparts with Admiral Scipio Tythokanis commenting that “This exercise goes great lengths in assisting in the full realization of a once theoretical organization; it is one thing for an alliance such as this to exist on paper, another for it to be able to effectively fulfill its duties in the course of active service to Citadel Space.” Warlord Urdnot Ateg, in turn, praised the practical applications of the military pact saying, “krogan warriors may number among the finest soldiers in the galaxy but is undeniable that our recent history has not been conducive to a more formal military organization. This joint venture presents all involved with opportunities to develop and learn, both as individual groups and as one cohesive whole.” Trinity Pennant is the first exercise between the members of the alliance signed during the Reaper War and the first in which krogan forces have participated in since the Rebellions. The exercise proper will begin in September, though pre-exercise deployment and unilateral training in the area begun in early August. Official spokesmen for the respective governments declined to comment about the possible involvement of Hierarchy Blackwatch, Alliance N-Program operatives, or members of the Coalition’s Aralakh Company in the exercise. Thessia has yet to issue an official statement though it is expected that local Matriarchs will remain in conclave for another forty galactic standard hours, fielding popular comments and opinions from across the Republics, after which time they will present a comprehensive reply on behalf of the asari government. The office of Dalatrass Linron has thus far refused to respond to questions or requests for interviews from this paper citing the precedence of recent developments on Sur’Kesh. August 2013 – Week Five 08/28/13 - Leaked Messages from Nimbus Hint at Piracy Epidemic” Though the Nimbus Relay has no yet been opened to the public, leaked communication logs from the Asari Republics seem to indicate that the cluster is suffering from an epidemic of pirate attacks on in-cluster shipping. The leaked communications, which have been verified by information brokers on Illium, Noveria and the Citadel, as well as several prominent Undernet profiles, seem to indicate a rash of piracy caused by the relays isolation from the rest of the asari government. Mentions are made of local military coming into contact with 'hostile elements' as well as repeated incidents of convoys, including vital supplies, being lost to 'foreign agitators'. Estimates put the damage described in the leaked communications at at least twenty million credits, and note that it does not include anything not mentioned in the communicaes. The Asari Republics, meanwhile, have downplayed the claim, calling them 'wild speculation by opportunistic information brokers'. Matriarch Namani, a respected official in the republic, claims that the leak 'vastly exaggerates a minor, local problem' and 'is blatant, immoral fearmongering on the part of the guilty parties'. Leaked Messages from Nimbus Hint at Piracy Epidemic” From Salarian Entertainment Monthly Mannovai - One-Star Animation Studios has announced that their new animated cartoon series "The Legend of Protrethro" will be released on the airwaves later this year after two years in development. The cartoon, which is described as "loosely based on the adventures of salarian super-spy Aphin Protrethro," has already been picked up by Sur'Kesh Broadcasting, DDS, OpenFine Entertainment, and BOWWAKKA! Broadcasting Services. "Aphin Protrethro is a name with a lot of marketing power behind it," Animation Director Mannovai Tholeto East Wyvv Sento Malochev Schrev said in a recent interview. "Sure, his actual history is somewhat controversial, but ever since DDS published his unauthorized biography and made it into a blockbuster film, every salarian's been looking at a way to bring his legend back home, if you will. We here at One-Star think that by making it a cartoon, we can play fast and loose with the more controversial aspects of the story and produce the story that we want people to know about, without any of the rough edges." According to One-Star's extranet site, "The Legend of Protrethro" will follow super-agent Aphin "The Shark" Protrethro as he assembles a group of super-agents to take down a "fiendish shadowy force" known only as Q-Rok. The first season, which will consist of 13 half-hour episodes, is described by the site as a "classic salarian morality tale meets modern day action adventure," with "plenty of subterfuge and sneaking action scenes to delight both adults and hatchlings alike." "It's going to be the hit of the summer," Sur'Kesh Torvaan Millochai Mannek Turvo Xerk, the lead editor of ComicsForEveryone.viv, told SEM. "While it may not be big on historical accuracy, it's big on salarian pride, which is something we need right now. Our society has always been a bit low on folk heroes. Aphin was a male who struck out and did his own thing, and supposedly saved civilization from something. We may not know the whole truth, but that means it's up to us to write his legend!" Not everyone is so excited about this, however. Former STG operative Charnexia 7 Colony Alpha East Corridor Churnai Wonvan Kerxi spoke out against the cartoon publicly, generating a million hits in under an hour on his extranet site. "We don't need heroes like this, and we don't need to be teaching hatchlings to go against the system that has supported this civilization for millions of generations," Kerxi said. "To create a hero out of some half-truths and hearsay isn't just foolish, it's stupid. The files on the incident don't even exist anymore, and Protrethro himself has disappeared from society. Salarians need to focus on what's accurate, what's real - not mere supposition. This cartoon flies in the face of all of that, and could damage countless forming minds in the process." Political Stormclouds on Tuchanka by Lasib Ivesi, Tayseri Times Old City, Clan Space- Unrest and unease across large portions of Tuchanka today as Clan Vynchar of the Northern Plains Alliance formally issued a claim on the holdings of Clan Gyroth; asserting de jure authority over a significant portion of the Ashkun Wastes, a mineral rich region of the Kalynd Badlands which all three clans inhabit, in addition to Lake Ubalk and the partially reconstructed city of Yakana Fissure. A vassal state of the larger Clan Korwun, itself an ally and nominal member of the Urdnot Coalition, Clan Gyroth is well known for it’s superheavy infantrymen and staunch defensive lines; notable assets in the Badlands where there is little in the way of geographic barriers to limit incursions and raids from nearby rivals. Officials and Clan representatives from both Yakana and Kormarasa, the Korwun ancestral seat, have dismissed the claim as nothing more than a ploy by a traditional enemy and, in the words of Archon Korwun Rekan, “Complete deleted. Vynchar does not have any right to Gyroth. Vynchar has never had any right to Gyroth. And we will bleed them in the dust if that is what it takes to impress this truth upon them”. Despite vehement denials and outright threats Vynchar and its principal allies of Gothteng and Dinroth maintain that they are in deadly earnest about the proclamation and have every intent to press their right; be it diplomatically or otherwise. “We can and have conclusively proved that the reigning Battlemaster Gyroth Nashan is of the line Vynchar Hydriga. Shaman Gyroth is of the sister line Vynchar Wasdriga. His greatest warriors and kinsmen are Vynchar. His Clan is of Vynchar in all but name already.” Stated High Ruzad Dinroth in a press release following the official announcement. “We have satisfied all extant codes on that matter.” Thus far Clan Urdnot has maintained a careful stance of neutrality on the subject, Clan spokesmen responding to reporter’s questions with “it is an internal dispute and will be handled as such” when pressed. Long Lost Painting Unexpectedly Rediscovered. Entish. 1030 local time. During the debris removal efforts from the K'tovash Museum of Salarian History, workers came across a startling discovery when opening one of the destroyed building's archive vaults. Forgotten in between dusty shelves of ancient pottery fragments and scrolls from the salarian homeworld, laid a old tightly sealed frame case, containing a valuable lost artifact of salarian culture, believed to be lost for centuries. <> 'The Dalatrass' is thought to be amongst the first paintings created during the early Ulaz period, effectively making it one of the most ancient works of art of its kind. Painted by an unnamed artist from the city of Jorrat, 'The Dalatrass' passed through many hands in the centuries that followed. Its possession was handed over from clan to clan dozens of time, either as a trophy, a part of a contract or a gift of trust. It was presumed lost for more than a millennium after a fire that destroyed the Talat Gallery where it was last seen to be kept in. It is currently unknown how long the painting has been in K'tovash or how it got there but scientists are examining the museum's surviving archives as well as the specimen itself. "We were just going through and examining all the artifact that we managed to save from the museum when my team came across this rather odd case. When we opened it in the lab for inspection... not one of us could believe what they were seeing! We are pleased to say that 'The Dalatrass' is in a surprisingly good condition for its age. At this moment we are trying to determine the painting's whereabouts for the past few centuries but we haven't come any closer to an answer yet. Nevertheless, the investigation will continue!" Stated Mallon Driiks, chief scientist of the team responsible for the recovery of all the cultural artifacts stored in the now destroyed city of Entish. Many more have stressed the importance of this discovery while, at the same time, expressing disbelief. "It is a bit baffling to discover that all this time, 'The Dalatrass' might have quite possibly be just under our horns!" Says Anlon Haagan, a celebrated archaeologist. "Nonetheless, Sur'Kesh is going through a most tragic and painful period at the moment. This fortunate finding will surely be a valuable morale booster for our people." He adds. You've been listening to Dorek Malx, reporting live from a battle-torn but hopeful Sur'Kesh, for Shalta-Aroch Direct. Stay for the upcoming documentary film about this ancient piece of art. Only on our channel! 08/30/13 - Council opens public transit to reopened relays Citadel The Citadel Council announced today that restrictions on travel to recently-reopened mass relays had officially been lifted, following weeks of investigation, establishment of communications, and setting up basic supply lines with major colonies in each region. "We understand the wide range of emotions that this wait has caused," said Council representative Ayllah T'Lana at today's press conference. "Now that we have a foothold within these regions, we feel confident in enabling the galaxy to reconnect with their loved ones and return to their homes." She proceeded to outline the state of each mass relay (see infographic), and clarified that the Council's mass relay carrier policies were not changing, although people with refugee status would be given priority in booking transit. While the move to open up the relays to transit was universally lauded, criticism for refusing to broaden the limited availability of transit carriers was brought by SATAE parliamentarian Foster Hearst, who said: "The Council makes gestures towards freedom, but until they let any ship through the relays, they have control over the galaxy." Another anonymous party claiming to be linked to the Salarian Democratic Union accused the Salarian Union for pushing for access, as a means of deflecting attention away from the terrorist attack on Sur'Kesh and the Union's growing civil unrest. Despite these concerns, line-ups at transit stations have already grown blocks long, and the public carrier's extranet site has collapsed under galaxy-wide demand, the first time since transit passes were first made available after the Reaper War. "This is the last trip I'll have to make before I'm finally home," said one refugee waiting in line. "No matter how bad the devastation waiting for me, it will still mean that the war is finally over." [view an updated mass relay map here] Significant portions of the Council’s plans include: Infographic Belon's Rift: while transit through the Belon's Rift relay is open, the raloi homeworld of Turvess will remain under quarantine. Council representatives announced that the planet was overlooked during the Reaper War after the raloi destroyed all orbiting equipment around Turvess, but added that the tactic makes attempting to re-establish communications with the planet more complicated. Mactare Nebula: Hierarchy officials announced that the planet Taetrus was devastated during the Reaper War, and would again become a focal point for rebuilding, both for the sake of the planet's survivors and as a symbol of the galaxy's larger efforts. Relief services are to receive priority. Nimbus Cluster: Council representatives confirmed the rumours of increased piracy in the Nimbus Cluster, and that priority would be given to military aid and vessels. No further comment on the issue of piracy was given, but the representatives assured journalists that the military efforts would not impede civilian traffic. Shrike Abyssal: known best for containing the vorcha homeworld of Heshtok, the Council announced no plans for the region. Sigurd's Cradle: in a surprise move, Council representatives explained that it was leaving development and access to Sigurd's Cradle to Omega Station and the loose-knit confederation of Terminus systems, and provided no further comment. Representatives from Omega have not yet responded. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles